customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Previews from Barney's Round
Here are the previews for Barney’s Round & Round We Go!. Re-Releases (2002-2019) Original 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1996 Version) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1996 Version) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1996-Present) # Kipper's Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Trailer # Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Barney's Beach Party Trailer # Barney Home Video Intro # Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) # End Credits # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Screener Release (2002) Opening Super Mega Rare Order on YouTube: # Hit Entertainment Screener Warning # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1999 Version) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999 Version) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) with Season 4 Version Audio # Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing Mega Super Rare Order on YouTube: # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) # End Credits # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 1st Re-Release (2003) Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning (2007) # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning (2007) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo (2004) # Barney’s Best Manners: You’re Invitation to the Fun! Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Screen (Taken from: Red, Yellow & Blue! 2003 VHS) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Round and Round We Go Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) # End Credits # Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial # Barney Fan Club Promo # The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay Trailer # Kipper: Let it Snow Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever Trailer # Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix a Lot Trailer # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 2nd Re-Release (2004) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2005-06) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Developments Promo (2003) #Barney: Now I Know My ABCs Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Home Video Intro #Round and Round We Go Title Card #Begin of the Program Closing #Barney Says (Riding Around the Park) #End Credits #Barney: My Favorite Things Full Episode #Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Trailer #The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Trailer #Rubbadubbers: High Noon in the Bathroom Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Lights, Camera, Action! Trailer #Bob the Builder: The Live! Show Trailer #Kipper's Helps Out Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 3rd Re-Release (2005) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006 Version) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Universal Orlando Resort Commercial (2005) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2006 Version) #Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer (2005) #Please Stayed Tuned Screen (2003-2007) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #Round and Round We Go Title Card #Start of the Show Closing #Ending of the Show #Barney Says Segment (Riding Around the Park) #End Credits #Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer (2005) #The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Videos (2005-2006) Trailer #Animal Jam Videos Trailer #Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer #ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Trailer (2006) #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer #Frances Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 4th Re-Release (2006) Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2003) (taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invatation to the Fun! 2003 VHS) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (taken from: Barney: Ready Set Play 2004 VHS/Can You Sing That Song 2005 VHS) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) (taken from: Thomas & Friends: Milkshake Muddle & Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 DVDs) # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) # Barney: Can You Sing That Song? Trailer (2005) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) # Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005-06) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (taken from: Barney’s Colorful World! 2004 VHS/Barney: Ready Set Play 2004 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) (taken from: More Barney Songs 1999 VHS) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Round and Round We Go Title Card # Start of the Show Closing # Ending of the Show # Barney Says Segment (Riding Around in the Park) # End Credits # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer (2000) (taken from: Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS) # The Wiggles: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog Music Video from Toot Toot Trailer (2000) (taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 VHS) # Bob the Builder: Build To Be Wild Trailer (2006) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Trailer (2006) (taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) (taken from: Thomas & Friends: Milkshake Muddle & Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 DVDs) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (taken from: Barney’s Colorful World 2004 VHS/The Land of Make Believe 2005 VHS) Trivia *The last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song". The One of the Time to Respectly Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Barney's Round and Round We Go and Barney‘s Beach Party first was is happen to the Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Previews From Barney VHS Tapes Category:Previews from Classic Collection VHS Tapes